<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Cricket Gets Lucky by Mrs_Stiltskin (Lady_Belles_Teacup)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017075">A Cricket Gets Lucky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Belles_Teacup/pseuds/Mrs_Stiltskin'>Mrs_Stiltskin (Lady_Belles_Teacup)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cricket Games [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bisexual Archie Hopper, Bisexual Belle French, Bisexual Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Board Games, Come Swallowing, Erotic Piercings, Every Which Way, Felching, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rimming, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Twister as Foreplay, Vaginal Sex, cock piercings, pansexual rumbelle, threeway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Belles_Teacup/pseuds/Mrs_Stiltskin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty librarian Belle French has invited Archie Hopper for 'dinner' at her boyfriend, Mr. Gold's, house. What he doesn't realize, is that he's the one on the menu. </p><p>A follow up to 'An Unexpected Party', this is a pure PWP, no holes barred, Crimbelle threeway adventure where everyone gets penetrated, cuddles, and a happy ending. </p><p>In this fic, pretty much everyone is bi/pan, including the mentions of Ruby and Ariel. Also, this is not Dorothy erasure. I started writing this fic in like, season 3, so back when I was definitely shipping Red Cricket as well as all my crazy multi-shipping, so this is just pre-Dorothy in the timeline.</p><p>Thank you to the lovely ProtoChan for betaing this first chapter. It helped me get this fic going. She's not responsible for the nonsense in the other chapters. :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belle/Jiminy Cricket | Archie Hopper/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Crimbelle, Jiminy Cricket | Archie Hopper/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cricket Games [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Cricket for Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Archibald Hopper straightened his polka-dot bowtie and brushed back his ginger hair with a little gel, scrutinizing his appearance in the bedroom mirror. He checked his teeth for the third time and cleaned his glasses again for good measure. Fighting down a little electric jolt of panic, he told himself that Belle French was a lovely, kind-hearted woman who would never lure him into the lair of a dangerous beast for no good reason. Surely, she and her Dark One boyfriend just needed to talk to him about something innocuous -- like couple’s therapy or the town council rumor mill. Surely, it had nothing at all to do with the fact that he was reasonably certain they had caught him watching their semi-public PDAs all around town.</p><p>He took a deep breath. </p><p>“Well, Pongo, what do you think? I’m not really sure what’s about to happen tonight, but I want to be prepared.” Pongo licked his hand, turned around three times and plopped down at Archie’s feet. Looking up expectantly, his tail wagging, the dog began to whine.</p><p>“You can’t come, buddy.” He reached down and scratched the dalmatian between the ears, but Pongo turned his face away and put his head down, expressing his displeasure. </p><p>“Aw, come on, bud! I take you everywhere, all the time, but Belle’s invitation didn’t include a plus one,” Archie protested. His best friend refused to look at him, and he received only a dramatic huff in return. </p><p>Pongo’s rebuke stung. By the time he grabbed his overcoat and umbrella and locked the front door, the dog was lying with his big, spotted butt facing him, whining pitifully. Oh well, he supposed he’d be living with a taciturn dalmatian for the next few days until the dog forgave him.</p><p>Archie’s heart was nearly beating out of his chest by the time he reached the front door of the salmon pink victorian, and he wished more than once that he had bought Pongo anyway. The dog’s reassuring presence often provided the necessary support to allow him to interact comfortably with other humans. There was nothing for it now, and he would have to brave the Gold house on his own. The imposing edifice belonged to the most frightening man in town, Mr. Gold, and his sweet, little librarian girlfriend, Belle. The Dark One. Rumplefuckingstiltskin. Pawnbroker extraordinaire. He stood there, staring at the door for a good thirty seconds before he found the courage to knock, but, as he lifted his hand, the door popped open, and there stood the petite librarian looking only the tiniest bit surprised to see him on the other side. </p><p>She was looking lovely in a royal blue, a-line skirt that flared out about her slender thighs and matching shoes that were so high, she wobbled a bit when she walked. A sheer, cream top with fluttering sleeves revealed a black lace, demi-cup bra beneath. Archie blushed, trying and failing to settle his gaze anywhere but at the way her small breasts pushed up and in, revealing the perfect little mounds almost, but not quite, to her nipples. </p><p>“Oh, hello! Come on in, Archie!” Belle beamed, taking him by the arm and leading him into the foyer. “Rumple said there was someone at the door.”</p><p>“Thank you,” he managed, catching his toe and nearly tripping over the threshold. His face felt hot, but Belle either didn’t notice, or was considerate enough that she didn’t say a word about his awkward stumble. Instead she smiled at him like nothing happened, and welcomed him further in.</p><p>“May I take your coat? Rumple and I are just in the kitchen getting the lasagna in the oven.” </p><p>Archie shrugged out of his overcoat and the tweed jacket he wore underneath, and Belle hung them on a hook by the door. He followed her into the kitchen where the fearsome Mr. Gold himself stood in rolled-up shirtsleeves and a red apron that said “Kiss the Cook” in block lettering. Except the word “Kiss” had been crossed out in what looked like permanent marker, and the word “Bang” was hand-written above it. He was slathering noodles in a fragrant red sauce, and layering them with ricotta cheese, slices of bright red tomato, and fresh mozzarella. Belle gave him a quick kiss, catching his lower lip playfully. Gold seemed to search her face for a moment, his dark amber eyes warm and crinkling at the corners, and his smile a little crooked, before he turned his attention to Archie.   </p><p>“Hello, Dr. Hopper.” Gold tipped his head and raised his elbow in greeting. “If you’ll excuse the handshake for the moment?”</p><p>“Archie, please.” He blushed and pushed his glasses up his nose, unsure of what to do with his hands. “Mr. Gold, thank you for having me in your home.”</p><p>“Rum, Rumple, or just Gold will do. Whatever you prefer. No need for formality here,” he said with a genuine smile. Archie sent him a shy grin. “Belle tells me you enjoy a good lasagna.”</p><p>“I do,” he agreed enthusiastically. “Tony’s Trattoria is my usual favorite, but I have to say, it smells pretty amazing in here!” </p><p>“Thank you. Everyone around here likes to say Granny’s is the best, but I prefer Tony’s also,” Gold noted, nodding approvingly as he continued to work. He shot Archie a conspiratorial wink before adding, “Besides, I happen to know for a fact that Granny’s is actually frozen and she buys it from Tony himself. Of course, he doesn’t make hers nearly as delicious as the one he makes for his own restaurant.”</p><p>“You're joking!” Archie exclaimed, looking appropriately scandalized.</p><p>“Not my client, but I’ve seen the contracts,” Gold said. He paused, and turned to fix the doctor with an ominous glare. “I trust that will remain between us three?”</p><p>“I-I would never say a word,” Archie agreed, swallowing hard and fidgeting with his tie. He dropped his eyes and Gold chuckled, adding a chiffonade of basil leaves to the layer he was working on.</p><p>“Would you like a glass of wine?” Belle asked, and he was grateful to her for breaking the moment of tension. “We have red or white, whichever you prefer.”</p><p>“Yes, please. Whatever you’re having,” Archie nodded, relaxing. Belle sent him a warm smile as she poured him a generous glass from an open bottle. It was a dark, rich-looking red that the woodcut label identified as “Boneshaker.”</p><p>“Belle, maybe you and Dr. Hopper...” He paused and corrected himself with an apologetic grin. “Maybe you and Archie can prep the salad while I finish this and get it in the oven.” Gold gestured to a pile of freshly washed produce on the counter -- crisp butter lettuce, big, ripe, dark red heirloom tomatoes, dewy green cucumbers, plump looking bell peppers in orange and red, and a plastic container of small, bright green olives.</p><p>“Of course,” Belle agreed. She led Archie to the counter and set him up with a cutting board, a chef’s knife, and a large salad bowl. She took down jars of spices, bottles of olive oil and vinegar and mustard, and began whisking the dressing. </p><p>He was lost in his task when she reached from behind him for a shallot. Her warm bosom pressed up against his back, lingering perhaps a bit longer than strictly necessary. She looked over his shoulder, checking his progress. “Nice work on those cucumbers, Doctor,” she breathed in his ear before returning to the other side of the kitchen to finish her vinaigrette, and he was left with goosebumps and an inability to think straight. </p><p>“Yes indeed,” Gold proclaimed, glancing around, and holding his gaze for a long moment. The tip of Gold’s tongue darted out to sweep across the fullness of his bottom lip, and Archie’s eyes followed it’s path. “Excellent knife work, Archie, and the vinaigrette smells scrumptious, sweetheart.” </p><p>Gold moved the lasagna to the oven, closing the oven door with a satisfied snap, and sidling up behind his girlfriend. Archie tried desperately not to stare as Gold’s hands disappeared beneath her skirt. Belle’s face remained the picture of serenity as she concentrated on her work, but Archie could sense the tiny hitch in her breathing, and her hips gyrating ever so slightly as she ground against him. </p><p>Gods, he wondered for a moment if he was going to be asked to counsel them for sex addiction, but then dismissed the idea with a shrug. He didn’t think they seemed the least bit interested in giving up their carnal escapades. He was, however, fairly certain that one or both of them had caught him enjoying himself as he watched them in flagrante delicto, and that’s why he was here. After a few moments, Belle seemed to shudder and then relax, letting out a slow breath. Gold pressed a kiss to her temple then moved to the sink, washing his hands with a satisfied hum, and drying them on the towel tucked into his apron strings. </p><p>They spent the next hour chatting genially, sipping wine, and snacking on cru d’etat while they waited for the lasagna to cook through. Belle asked Archie about his hobbies, and he told them all about trying to train Pongo in agility, but that Pongo seemed thoroughly unconvinced of the merits of such an endeavor. Gold mentioned that he had some skill in training sheepdogs from long ago, and that he would not be averse to giving him some pointers. By the time dinner was served, Belle was telling Archie animatedly about the latest developments at the library. A new bank of x386 research computers was being installed that weekend, along with dial-up internet access that would practically revolutionize the town.</p><p>Archie’s heart beat a loud tattoo in his ears each time Belle reached over and put her hand on his thigh when she was telling him a story. Then again when she bent over to find the chargers under the antique buffet, and he could see what color panties she was wearing. Black. Lace. Thong. And again when she served him another slice of lasagna, and he caught a glimpse down her top and more black lace. Belle simply caught his eye and smiled. By the time she pulled out a key lime pie and let Gold lick the whipped cream off her fingers when she served him a slice, he was practically frantic. </p><p>Gold himself was just as captivating. He had never seen the man in anything less than an impeccably tailored three-piece suit, which Archie was reasonably confident served as a form of armor against... well, everyone except Belle. Being invited to see him practically naked in his shirtsleeves -- dark blue silk, sans tie, jacket and waistcoat -- felt inexplicably intimate, and Archie found himself quite taken with just how well-tailored the trousers of his suits were. Gold was particularly slim-waisted for a man, and the way his trousers were cut, pleasantly enhanced a nicely proportioned rear end that moved tantalizingly around a kitchen. Not that the view from the front was any less intriguing.</p><p>He was fairly certain that Gold had caught him staring on more than one occasion, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself. When their eyes met, Gold had sent him tiny, almost coy, smiles that made Archie’s breath catch painfully in his throat, and his cheeks blaze with heat before he could look away again. Gold hadn’t spoken overly much, but he put back a couple of glasses of the spicy-sweet zinfandel while he watched both Archie and Belle with a relaxed air of contentment.</p><p>Why had they invited him over? He still couldn’t put his finger on it, and it was making the anxious part of him want to bolt.</p><p>Belle put on a pot of coffee and sat down to eat her slice of pie. “So, it seems to me that you fancy my friend Ruby. Have you ever asked her out?”</p><p>Archie’s palms began to sweat and he stammered over his words, “I - I - I…” His eyes bored holes in the burgundy tablecloth. He could feel the sympathy pour off her in waves, and he appreciated her concern.</p><p>“It’s ok, Archie. I understand, she can seem a bit…intimidating.” Belle’s pink tongue darted out to catch a wayward blob of whipped cream that was falling from her fork with a little grin. “But she really is quite sweet, and more vulnerable than you might think beneath that voluptuous smile and six-inch stilettos.”</p><p>“I think she’s really beautiful,” Archie finally managed, twisting his fork awkwardly in the crumbs of his pie. “And she always serves me the best huevos and extra hot coffee at the diner.”</p><p>“Rumple and I have had her for dinner a few times,” Belle mentioned off-handedly, and Gold’s eyes flicked up to meet hers, a secretive smile passing between them. Belle shifted in her chair and tucked back a lock of her hair, the skin at her throat flushing prettily. Gold’s breathing quickened ever so slightly, and Archie noticed his hand fall below the table. </p><p>Belle cleared her throat before continuing. “But truly, she is lonely. The partners she tends to attract are never the steady type. I think she’s ready for someone a little more… devoted.” </p><p>“I have been trying to get up the courage to ask her,” Archie mumbled. “It just never seems to be the right time.”</p><p>An image of Ruby lying spread-eagle on this very table with Belle atop her, their faces buried between one another’s thighs while Gold watched, stroking himself, flashed through his mind unbidden. His fork clattered onto his plate and he fumbled to retrieve it while simultaneously attempting to dismiss the erotic and entirely unlikely scene from his mind. He pushed back from the table, his collar suddenly feeling too tight. </p><p>“Uh, do you mind if I use the powder room? Please excuse me.”</p><p>“Of course, it’s the second door on the right, just down the hall.” Gold motioned as he rose to clear the table. Archie fled down the narrow corridor, trying every trick he could think of to rid his mind of the images he was surely making up.</p><p>************************</p><p>“Are we scaring him, sweetheart?” Gold mused, sliding his hand down Belle’s top and giving her nipple a playful tweak. She quivered at his touch, and made a noncommittal noise.</p><p>“We might be…”</p><p>“Do you think he’ll survive if I ask to go down on him after dinner?” He asked, and her stomach did a little flip as she imagined Rumple’s lips wrapped around the good doctor’s stiff cock. She pressed her thighs together and moaned. </p><p>“I certainly hope long enough to get my turn.” </p><p>Gold growled in the back of his throat, and leaned down to nip Belle’s shoulder with a flash of white teeth. She laughed and pulled away. </p><p>“Maybe tonight he would be more comfortable just watching us,” Belle offered, taking more dishes to the sink. “We know he’s enjoyed himself that way in the past.”</p><p>“Of course, if that’s what makes him happy.” He pressed against her from behind, slipping two fingers into her slick cunt and teasing the tight rosebud between her cheeks with his thumb gently. “You know me. I can be infinitely patient when I want to be, but I really hoped I’d get to watch his cock sliding into your sweet little arse tonight.” Belle’s knees went weak and he caught her up between his body and the counter, a soft whimper escaping her lips.</p><p>“And here I was, hoping to watch the two of you have fun together -- every which way,” Belle murmured wickedly in his ear. Reaching back, she tangled her fingers in his hair, tugging gently as his thumb pressed in and opened her up. She leaned back against his shoulder and rode his fingers until a shudder passed through his body, his fingers slipping out of her.</p><p>“Gods, you are going to kill me woman,” Gold said, turning away. She heard the sound of running water, and Gold washing and drying his hands. “Let’s just see how this goes, shall we?”</p><p>Belle smiled to herself, amused by his sudden fluster. They had talked about it many times, and had even experimented with a strap-on, to Rumple’s very evident, very vocal pleasure, but they had never had another man in their bed. Ruby was a frequent guest, and Ariel Fischer on occasion, but they were more for her than for Rumple. So, when he had confessed to her his latent attraction to the kind but timid Dr. Hopper, Belle seized on it immediately. </p><p>She’d arranged the intimate encounters where she guessed he might see them, and had not been disappointed. He’d shown his interest, and she noted the way he looked at both of them. She had noticed him eyeing Rumple’s attributes just as much as hers, and had a feeling he just might be open to the various possibilities of three mutually attracted people.</p><p>***********************</p><p>Archie returned from the powder room in a much calmer state, and helped them finish clearing the table in companionable silence. Gold went through to the parlor to put on some music and make himself scarce while Belle worked her magic.</p><p>“So, Rumple and I noticed you seem to enjoy a little voyeurism now and then?” Belle ventured, wrapping up the remaining lasagna and placing it in the refrigerator.</p><p>Archie choked on a sip of wine, his eyes widening in shock. His mouth worked for a moment but no sound escaped. Eventually, Belle took mercy on him.</p><p>“Really, it’s fine.” Belle’s smile was coy, her eyes lifted to meet his. “I, that is we, Rumple and I, we didn’t mind if you watched. We rather hoped you would.”</p><p>He wanted to lie, to wave it off and deny that he had seen, but something told him that honesty was called for in the moment. That he would be rewarded for it.</p><p>“I couldn’t stop myself from watching,” Archie admitted, fiddling with the corner of a red and white checkered napkin, and dropping his eyes. Beads of sweat had formed on his brow, and his heart was beating against his ribcage. He wondered where Gold had gone off to.</p><p>“Why is that?” Belle asked softly, her voice a little husky to his ear.</p><p>“I - I … don’t know,” he stammered, a flush of heat climbing from beneath his collar. He wanted to flee, but Belle rested her hand on his, stilling it and capturing him in place. His heart was thrumming wildly in his chest, but she was looking at him with her gentle gaze and it somehow calmed him.</p><p>“But you enjoyed it?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Did you touch yourself?” She ducked her head until she could catch his eyes, and her gaze was so warm and open that his heart began to slow. Her berry-red lips were parted, full and moist, her own breathing a little bit rapid and shallow.</p><p>“Yes,” he managed, though he didn’t know how.</p><p>“All three times?” Cerulean blue eyes glinted in the bright kitchen lights, tendrils of copper curls framing her face. She awaited his answer.</p><p>He nodded, color burning high in his cheeks. He had never wanted to run so much in his life, but he was transfixed by her straightforward, uninhibited manner. He realized with a start just how neatly this unassuming, little bookworm had turned the tables on him. Usually it was him asking the questions that made folks confront their own innermost workings, their fears and desires, but here she was with him practically on tenterhooks, ready to confess everything to her. He took a deep breath and calmed himself. Perhaps now they were getting to the real reason for the invitation.</p><p>“Rumple and I, we enjoy each other. Very much.” A small smile played about her lips, like she was thinking about all those times Archie had watched them and the things they had been doing, and she sucked in the bottom one to chew thoughtfully for a moment. It made his stomach roll pleasantly. “And sometimes we enjoy other people as well.” </p><p>“You do?”</p><p>“We do.” She licked her lips, and there was a naughty gleam in her eye when she continued. “We like to enjoy them together, at the same time.” </p><p>“You’re polyamorous.”</p><p>“Yes, and bisexual,” Belle agreed, taking a sip of wine. “Pan, poly, bi, take your pick... I figure it’s a little bit of all of the above.” She shrugged, making her breasts bounce in a thoroughly appealing way. “We just... like who we like, you know?”</p><p>Archie’s eyebrows shot up.</p><p>“Both of you?”</p><p>“Yes.” Belle’s mouth twisted into a wicked grin. “And both of us find <em> you </em> quite attractive.” </p><p>Archie’s world tilted on its axis, and he suddenly developed an intense interest in the glass of wine sitting in front of him. He twirled it between his thumb and fingers. He wasn’t ready to meet her eyes, unsure of what she might see if he did. Desire? Fear? Delight? Panic? He couldn’t decide.</p><p>“Tonight is game night.” Belle shot him a meaningful glance, and he felt his ears practically glowing red. “We’d love it if you wanted to join us, or even just watch, if you’d rather.” Belle took pity on his seeming discomfort, “Of course, there’s no pressure to do anything at all, we can just sit and talk tonight. Really. There’s no pressure for anything sexual to happen, if that’s not what you want.”</p><p>Archie’s palms turned clammy with sweat, his prick already making its presence known with a definite twitch. He looked at Belle’s face and she was smiling at him without a hint of self-consciousness, and his heart skipped a beat, and yes, he very much wanted to watch, and the very real possibility of joining them made his mouth go a little dry. His hands were shaking, but he covered it by swirling his glass before he took a sip of the peppery wine and smiled back at her. He was worried it was a little tremulous. </p><p>“What game are we playing?”</p><p>Belle giggled and called into the living room. “Rumple, what game are we playing tonight?”</p><p>Archie heard his footsteps in the hall and Gold wandered in, giving Belle a chaste kiss and placing his hand on the small of her back. </p><p>“Ah, tonight is my new favorite, now that I no longer require the cane.” He waggled his eyebrows at Belle.</p><p>“Twister?” Belle bit back a laugh.</p><p>“Indeed.” Gold gazed at her, and pulled her hips flush against his. She stared into his eyes and Archie licked his lips, thinking for a moment he was going to devour her mouth with a kiss. Instead he released his hold and they turned to Archie as one. Gold’s mouth quirked up on one side in a tiny grin, his eyes darkening as they held his gaze, and Archie’s heart went into a headlong gallop. </p><p>“Are you watching or playing?”</p><p>“I - watching...I think.?” His voice several registers above where he had been aiming.</p><p>“Alright then.” Archie thought he looked a tiny bit disappointed, but he covered it with a friendly clap on the shoulder that lingered longer than strictly necessary. The hand was big and warm, gentle but with the promise of strength, and it made a little shiver run down his spine, tickling his belly from the inside. “Shall we retire to the living room?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Grasshopper Pie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here be the smut, guys. Mind the tags. This is a threeway... and there is slash. Lots of slash.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was no pretense of decorum maintained during their games of Twister. Both Belle and Gold were keen on any opportunity to drop a hand or foot on any spot that would create maximum salacious contact. The faster limbs became intertwined, the better. Archie soon noticed that Gold, especially, was quick to take any opportunity to let a free hand or foot roam, and there was certainly no consideration of modesty. </p><p>Lifting Belle’s skirt to expose her pert backside seemed to be one of Gold’s favorite tactics, as was the kissing, licking, or biting of any available skin. Before long, the Dark One’s pretty mate was bent over at the waist, her hands planted between Gold’s spread legs. Her plump derriere was facing Archie as he lounged in one of their roomy wingbacks, sipping his wine, and manning the spinner. Gold grinned at him, waggling his eyebrows as he flipped her skirt up over her back, and Belle began to giggle. Her smiling face was upside down between her parted thighs, and Archie couldn’t help but stare at the way the firm, round globes of her ass parted to reveal the lacy strip of black fabric that barely covered her sex. </p><p>Archie palmed his own prick, his heart hammering away, knowing that the fearsome Mr. Gold was watching as he stroked himself to the sight of Belle’s delectable little lace-covered pussy and spread cheeks. He was only mildly surprised to find himself wondering what she would taste like if he ran his tongue over the slick moisture already glistening on her thighs. It didn’t help one bit that Gold was teasing her with his fingers every chance he got, then slipping them into his own mouth and making loud, appreciative noises as he sucked them clean. </p><p>Belle had, to her own merit, managed to get Gold’s shirt partly open, and the smooth, tanned planes of his chest were just visible beneath the dark blue silk. The sheer fabric of her own blouse hung loose, though her bra was still on. Of course, Gold had made it a point to shift her breasts out of their half cups, and now the sweet little globes were pushed up, dusky pink nipples standing proud and looking good enough to latch his own lips around. Tiny silver balls glinted in the low light of the room to either side of her nipples, and Archie realized with a jolt that they were pierced through with silver bars. His increasingly lust-addled brain tried to imagine what the piercings would feel like beneath his tongue, smooth and metallic against the pebbled softness of the puckered buds. His fingers tightened involuntarily around himself, and he gasped into the back of his other hand. </p><p>Gold smirked, sending him a knowing nod. Belle caught his reaction as well, biting down on her lower lip, and giving her torso a teasing shimmy. Archie pushed his glasses up his nose, and dropped his gaze to the spinner on his knee, fiddling idly with the pointer. Gold cleared his throat and Archie started, nearly dropping the damned thing on the floor.</p><p>“Go on, spin it,” Gold implored, shifting his weight awkwardly. “Before my bloody thighs give out.”</p><p>“Oh, of course!” Archie blurted. “Sorry!” </p><p>Belle’s amused titter made him blush to the roots of his hair. He flicked the needle with his forefinger, concentrating on the gentle hum as it spun.</p><p>Of course, the Dark One's girlfriend was unsurprisingly no saint when it came to playing naughty Twister either, groping and cupping Gold through his slacks at every opportunity, making him moan and thrust into her hand. Archie found himself unable to tear his eyes from the rigid outline of Gold’s cock as it bulged upwards, straining against the front of his trousers. Belle nuzzled at it, stroking with her cheeks and chin, and Gold’s thighs began to tremble. </p><p>“That’s not fair,” he huffed, squirming but unable to move away, lest he forfeit.</p><p>"You know, love and war and all that..." Belle countered, her mouth twisting into a wry smirk, one eyebrow arched in calm defiance. Gold’s mouth was set in a grim line, his jaw clenching, and Archie watched as she very deliberately ran the flat of her tongue over the rough fabric of his suit pants, causing him to nearly lose his footing.</p><p>“Minx!” He growled.</p><p>“I can’t help it if you’re a sexy beast,” she retorted, chuckling even as she relented.</p><p>Archie’s next few spins twisted them around, and Gold soon found his mouth conveniently located in their tangle of limbs, close enough to stretch his neck and give one of Belle’s nipples a playful nibble. There was a flash of white teeth and a genuine squeal of surprise, and they both collapsed into a heap of giggles and muttered cursing that turned quickly into a deep, lingering kiss. </p><p>After a moment, Belle pulled away, breathing heavily. She swatted Gold’s arm and rolled him off her, dumping him rather unceremoniously on his ass.  </p><p>“Cheater!” Belle accused, making a moue as she tried her best to sound properly aggrieved. </p><p>“Turnabout’s fair play, sweetheart…” Gold drawled, reaching for her lazily, but she evaded his grasp and scooted away from him. He sighed, conceding defeat, and reached for his wine instead.</p><p>For Archie, his game of watching turned into something a bit more participatory when Belle climbed to all fours and crawled over to him on her hands and knees. Her breasts and hips swayed hypnotically, and he barely registered when she asked him if he was enjoying himself. Archie nodded, his every intention to say yes, but his eyes were glued to her chest with their erotic piercings, and the words got stuck in his throat. Instead, without thinking, he found his own hands hovering over Belle’s exposed tits, wanting so badly to touch and learn and explore. His hands shook, but he didn’t pull them back.</p><p>Belle caught his gaze and nodded. Her eyes sparkled with mischief, and before he could overthink it, he closed the short distance, brushing his fingers over the hardened nubs adorned with their pretty jewels.  </p><p>Her fingers danced over the backs of his hands, and Belle moaned as he stroked the pads of his fingers over her stiffened peaks. His eager prick surged to life, responding enthusiastically. Gold stood nearby, palming his own crotch as he took a sip of wine, clearly mesmerized by her rolling hips and the soft, mewling noises she was making. Belle showed him how he should pinch and roll her nipples between his thumb and finger, and how to tug and twist the stout bars of her piercings. It was much rougher than he would have ever dared without her guidance, but the sharp little gasps and murmured affirmations that fell from her lips as he pulled and stretched and plucked surely didn’t lie. </p><p>“Would you like me to kiss you?” Belle’s thumbs were rubbing slow circles on his thighs, her pupils blown wide, nearly obscuring the vibrant blue he couldn’t seem to put a precise name to. Cornflower? Azure? Cerulean? Gold was still watching, rapt, and Archie could see the rapid rise and fall of his chest beneath the open collar of his shirt. He swallowed a mouthful of wine, making his throat bob, and Archie suddenly wanted to know what Gold himself would smell like if he dared to press his nose to the deep hollow at the base of his collarbone. Musky? Spicy? Like the forest after rain? He wondered what Gold would taste like if he ran his tongue over the stiff brown nipples that peeked out from beneath soft blue silk. Like salt and sweat and Belle’s favorite shower gel or his own masculine flavor? He was beginning to hope he would have the courage to find out.</p><p>Archie’s gaze moved back to Belle, nodding mutely in answer, and her mouth curved up into a satisfied smile. Sharp nails gently scratched at the stubble on his cheeks as she removed his glasses and set them aside, cupping his face, and drawing him down to meet her. She parted her lips and sucked his bottom lip between her teeth, nibbling gently. His startled gasp when she bit down hard in her eagerness allowed her to dart her soft, warm tongue between his lips. He let her take charge, her tongue probing and insistent, sliding in and out of his mouth, seemingly everywhere at once. Belle’s flavor was sweet and spicy, like the rich, dark wine they had been drinking, and the way she flicked her tongue across his palate sent shivers coursing down his spine and straight to the base of his prick like a live wire.</p><p>Catching his fingers in her chestnut curls, he leaned back and coaxed her to crawl up into the chair with him, their lips and tongues still dancing. Belle straddled his lap, her knees wedged between his legs and the padded arms of the wingback. She knelt up, and Archie’s mouth wandered down, peppering kisses over her chin and neck and collarbone. His hands trailed down to cup her breasts and play with the stiff, puckered buds just like she’d shown him. To his delight, he soon discovered that flicking his nails against the little ball ends of her jewelry made her moan and writhe beautifully. </p><p>He found the soft fragrance and the silk of her skin intoxicating, and the desire to suckle her rose up from somewhere deep in his belly, Plucking and nipping with lips and teeth as he moved closer and closer to the target made Belle moan louder each time he almost, but not quite, grazed the stiff peaks. His stomach was full of butterflies, and Archie couldn’t quite make himself believe that she actually wanted his mouth there. His brain kept telling him to pull away, but somehow he couldn’t manage to force his body to obey and let go of the delightful, willing woman gyrating in his lap.</p><p>“It’s OK, I’ve got you,” she whispered, and he relaxed. Belle wouldn’t let him fall -- or fail. She squeezed her perfect tits together with her arms, and brought her sweet, pert little nipple so near his mouth, he could just about taste it. He licked his lips, his mouth watering, and her eyes practically glowed with want. “Don’t be afraid to use your teeth,” Belle whispered, and Archie nearly came in his pants.</p><p>Closing his eyes, he let his mouth find and latch on to the firm nub. He played with the pebbled peaks, first one, then the other, using his tongue to slide the little bars back and forth, swirling and sucking. His teeth clicked against her jewelry, and he used them to give her a not-too-gentle tug. The sound of pure delight that Belle made in the back of her throat had his prick straining against the front of his slacks in a heartbeat. Belle tasted every bit as delicious as he’d imagined, like coconut cream and vanilla, and he wondered again if Gold would taste the same or somehow different, but the whole thing was so nearly overwhelming, he couldn’t hold on to the thought.</p><p>He heard the soft rustle of clothing as Gold moved to stand behind Belle, and his pulse quickened. This could really happen if he wanted it to. All he had to do was stop paying attention to the nagging self-doubt that always made him run and hide before he could get anywhere, and concentrate on the two people who had made it perfectly, shamelessly clear that they wanted him. </p><p>Belle was kind. If she saw him naked -- saw his pale flesh and thin, awkward arms, his knobby knees and soft belly -- she would never mock or disparage him. Gold, on the other hand, had always made him nervous. Before tonight, he could have easily pictured the perfect Mr. Gold, in a perfectly tailored suit, looming over him, scoffing and laughing at his disappointing nakedness and his perverse cravings. The man exuded power and authority, and the way he swaggered around town, demanding rents and making deals had always inspired more than a little bit of fear and awe in Archie, as it did most people. Tonight, however, he had been nothing but kind and funny, their dinner conversation light and easy and pleasant. He glanced up, and when Belle grinned down at him, he couldn’t help but trust her completely, and by extension, Gold.</p><p>
  <em> Let go... let go... let go... let go... let go… Just fucking let go, and don’t fuck this up! </em>
</p><p>“Is this alright?” Gold asked him quietly, hitching Belle’s skirt up around her waist, and pressing himself to her while she rolled her hips back against him. Archie groaned, and let her slick nipple slip from between his lips with a wet <em> pop </em> that nearly made him flinch away. He was not going to let his own self-consciousness fuck this up. He was not going to flee like a scared rabbit. He was going to fucking relax and let this happen. Dammit, he wanted this to happen. Oh, gods, did he want this to happen.</p><p>
  <em> Let go... let go... let go... let go... let go… Just let go, and fucking enjoy yourself, for once! </em>
</p><p>“Yes!” He gasped, sliding his hands over Belle’s back to cup her rear. He stroked his fingers over the soft mounds, her skin like silk beneath his hands. </p><p>Gold gazed down at them, his expression hungry. His eyes darkened with lust as he watched Archie swirl a lazy circle of glistening saliva around her stiffened bud, sucking it back into his mouth with a slurp. The noise startled him, making him want to cringe with embarrassment, but neither Gold or Belle skipped a beat and he let the moment slip away. </p><p>Her panties long since discarded, Archie’s fingers dug gently into her buttocks, pulling them apart as he gripped them. Gold lowered himself to kneel between his spread thighs, lapping hungrily at Belle’s dripping sex, making her moan loudly and hollow her back, pressing her breast more firmly into Archie’s open mouth. He trembled as Gold’s hands slid over the tops of his thighs. </p><p>A few slow, deep breaths calmed his body and mind. His prick was straining painfully against the zipper of his trousers, and he shifted, trying to concentrate on only one sensation at a time. He focused on the way Gold’s hands touched him. Warm palms and strong fingers rubbed and massaged his thighs, each stroke inching higher as Gold’s mouth worked Belle’s folds. She writhed in Archie’s lap, her breathing staccato as she ground herself into Gold’s busy mouth, and the sounds he made were nothing short of scandalous. </p><p>Gold growled like an animal as he ate her out, completely unselfconscious as he slurped and sucked at her, sounding like a starving man set before a feast. If the prim and proper, always armoured Mr. Gold could let himself go so unabashedly, why couldn’t he? Archie let his teeth graze Belle’s nipple, pulling hard at her piercings, stretching her outward. The sound she made was nothing short of feral, shouting as the muscles of her buttocks and thighs tensed and trembled. She gripped the back of Archie’s head by his hair -- the small, sharp pain grounding him -- and rode Gold’s mouth, panting and shuddering through her sudden climax.</p><p>Archie’s hips bucked involuntarily, his body responding to the overwhelming stimulation. He felt Gold’s hands slide higher, thumbs circling, moving tantalizingly close to the obvious bulge Archie’s rigid prick was making in his slacks. It was sheer torture, the way the rough fabric brushed his sensitive skin, and the way Gold’s hands teased and caressed, always stopping just shy of the place he desperately wanted to be touched. Needed to be touched. Gold circled his hips, grinding his erection into Archie’s shin, and Archie pressed into it, giving him friction until Gold shivered and groaned.</p><p>“May I touch you? Taste you, Cricket?” Gold asked softly, his tongue darting out to lick lips that still glistened with Belle’s juices. The diminutive appellation in Gold’s mouth should have set him on edge, but Gold’s expression was so open, so anxious and vulnerable, that Archie felt a surge of genuine trust and affection flow between them. Suddenly, he felt completely safe, almost confident in the face of Gold’s own uncertainty. Fidgeting thumbs played over the silver buckle at Archie’s waist, and he glanced down, meeting Gold’s questioning gaze. His eyes were ebony dark and full of promise, and Archie wanted nothing more in that moment than to be touched by Gold’s clever, skillful hands, and to be kissed by his full, sensual mouth.</p><p>“Y-yes!” He managed, stammering and swallowing hard against the lump in his throat. “I want you to touch me… to kiss me, Rum.” His voice broke, the last word nearly a sob.</p><p>Archie wondered if he was imagining it, but he could have sworn Gold’s small smile turned shy, the apples of his cheeks tinged with pink. But then Gold ducked his head, and the dark, shining curtain of his long hair obscured the view.</p><p>“As you wish,” Gold answered, his shoulders relaxed, his confidence returning. His mouth quirked into a crooked, toothy grin that might have seemed menacing only hours ago, but now made Archie’s pulse race for an entirely different reason.</p><p>Belle had collapsed against his chest, resting her forehead against his, watching intently as Gold’s deft fingers made short work of Archie’s buckle and fly. Gold gripped two handfuls of shirt and sweater and hiked them up, freeing them from the confines of his pants.</p><p>“Lift your hips,” Gold urged, hooking his fingers in the waistband of both trousers and underwear and dragging them down Archie’s legs. He couldn’t pull them off over the shoes that were still on his feet, and Archie blushed, embarrassed by the awkwardness of the moment, but Gold only snorted a gentle laugh at his own mistake, and bent down to remove them. Archie couldn’t help but stare, open mouthed, as the Dark One, the Beast of Storybrooke, Rumplestiltskin himself, knelt at his feet, carefully untying and removing his shoes and socks, and setting them aside before tugging his pants and underwear fully off. Gold shook them out, folding and draping them neatly over the arm of the nearby sofa so they wouldn’t wrinkle. Gold’s own shirt joined Archie’s trousers, and he again admired the classical ‘v’ shape of Gold’s torso, noting with some relief the gently rounded stomach and the soft bulge of ‘love handles’ at his waist. His unblemished skin was a warm sunkissed olive that Archie found surprising in a Scot, his areolae small and brown and already puckered with arousal. He wanted to run his tongue over the small, pebbled nipples like he had Belle’s, to suck them into his mouth and nibble at them and make Gold moan just as loudly.</p><p>If pressed, Archie would have sworn the whole evening was a fevered dream. To be sitting in a chair in Gold’s home, his upper half still clothed while his nether regions were fully exposed, was beyond any waking fantasy he’d ever managed to conjure in his own mind. Gold’s hungry gaze was fixed on his stiff prick as it bobbed against his belly, and Gold’s stunningly beautiful girlfriend was still straddling his lap, tits out, ass in the air while Archie idly fondled her breasts. <em> Surreal </em>. That was the word.</p><p>All of Belle’s attention was on Gold, though she still made little noises of encouragement while Archie’s fingers continued to gently twist and pluck at her nipples. Her lips parted as she watched her lover lower his mouth and begin to kiss, starting at the knees. She watched his hands slide higher, his eyes closed as he nudged Archie’s legs apart with his nose and pressed wet, open mouthed kisses to the soft, pale flesh of his inner thighs, swirling his tongue and wandering a little further up each time. </p><p>Archie felt every kiss, every nip of gentle teeth, the moist warmth of tongue and lips, and the soft exhalations of Gold’s breath against his skin with perfect clarity, but his eyes were locked on Belle. Her gaze was fixed on Gold, and she was clearly aroused by what she saw. Her hips were bucking and gyrating, and her breath was coming shallow and quick. She licked her lips, her eyes darkening, and she moaned deep in the back of her throat just as Archie felt the flat of Gold’s  tongue slide up his length and circle the tip of him, tasting the tiny bead of slick liquid that had already leaked out and dripped on his belly. Gold hummed appreciatively, and the sound made his balls tighten.</p><p>“Yes, Rumple,” Belle breathed, and Gold groaned, his fingertips digging into Archie’s hips. “Suck him.” </p><p>Suddenly, heat and pressure engulfed him, and his entire awareness narrowed to the sensation of Gold’s lips wrapped around him. Archie threw his head back and cried out as Gold took him in, inch by inch, agonizingly slowly. </p><p>A soft keening noise made Archie turn his eyes back to Belle, and he watched her hand move down to stroke through her own folds. Her fingers moved purposefully, her face a mask of ecstasy as she studied Gold while he bobbed up and down on Archie’s cock.</p><p>“That’s it, baby,” she encouraged. “Take him all the way inside. Just like we practiced.” </p><p>Gold hollowed his cheeks and sucked, taking him all the way to the base, nose pressed to groin. The deep rumble of Gold’s bass moans vibrating around him made Archie’s hips buck up hard into his mouth, driving deep into his throat until Gold pulled back, gagging. A silvery strand of saliva stretched from Gold’s swollen, glistening lips to Archie’s cock, snapping back and dripping down his chin. Gold’s eyes were wild and dark, and his chest rose and fell in ragged gasps. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Archie stumbled to apologize, appalled at his own uncharacteristic loss of control. “I didn’t mean to..”</p><p>He started to pull away, certain of the other man’s anger, but Gold’s fingers flexed instinctively around Archie’s hips, pulling him back. Gold shook his head, interrupting. “Shhh… Don’t… Don’t apologize... I liked it. I wanted it... rough.” His warm Scottish burr was thick and heavy and languid, his voice low and husky. His chest was still heaving, but the expression he wore was more self-satisfied than unhappy, so Archie subsided. Gold’s hand closed around his spit slicked cock and pumped lazily, grinning. “I wanna do it again.”</p><p>“Let me have a taste first.” Belle twisted around, grabbing a fistful of Gold’s hair and dragged him to her for a bruising kiss. Archie watched as their mouths crashed together, teeth clacking in their urgency. The kiss was messy, a frenzied tempest of sucking sounds and hungry moans, and they were both panting hard when they finally broke apart. </p><p>Belle’s eyes flicked to Archie’s, wide and wanting, her lower lip caught between her teeth. Her hips were gyrating, rubbing her slick wetness against his belly. “I want to feel you inside me,” she whispered, her sweet Aussie accent also thickened with desire. “Will you fuck me, Archie? Please?”</p><p>At her words, his body convulsed pleasantly, and he glanced at Gold, wondering if he truly,<em> truly </em>, wanted to see another man’s prick penetrate his girlfriend’s cunt. </p><p>Gold smiled his toothy, wicked smile, his grip still firm around Archie’s cock, and slowly slid the tip of him through Belle’s sodden folds. He was going to combust. “Can you feel how eager she is for you?” He asked. “Gods, I want to watch you fuck her delicious cunt until she comes all around you. She’s so fucking beautiful when she comes. Do you want her to ride you?”</p><p>He nodded frantically. Yes! He wanted her slick, wet heat all around him, he wanted to push into her, to pound himself into her and make her see stars while Gold watched. </p><p>“Tell me, Cricket,” he breathed. Belle rolled her hips and whined while Gold gripped him, sliding his cock back and forth, coating him all over with her slippery juices. Gold used him to circle her clit, rubbing at it with the spongy, bulbous head, and she cried out and begged, writhing against him. Her hard little pearl pressed down into his slit, and he could feel exactly how hot and swollen and ready she was. “I want you to tell me how just how badly you need to fuck my darling Belle.”</p><p>“I want to fuck her, your beautiful Belle. I need to slide my prick into her dripping pussy,” he gasped, gripping Belle’s rucked up skirt with white knuckled fingers and dragging her against him. “I want you to watch while she fucks herself on my hard prick until we both come!”</p><p>Belle breathed a high-pitched sigh of pleasure as Gold lined him up with her entrance. She sank down only part way before lifting off, leaving his rigid cock glistening with her juices.</p><p>“Suck me off his cock, Rumple,” Belle crooned as Gold took him in his mouth once again, slurping down her sweet nectar before sliding it into her once again. Gold held him tight at the base, and Belle rode him, Gold sucking him clean each time she lifted herself clear. The sensations were intense, heat and cool air, her slick pussy to his hot mouth and back again. He could feel his balls tightening, pleasure rising through him, there was no way he would last long at this rate.</p><p>“Fuck. That feels amazing,” he managed to grunt as Belle took him all the way to the base. She ground her hips into his pelvis, rocking back and forth, and it nearly sent him flying over the precipice. Biting his own cheek until he tasted copper barely brought him back from the edge. Her channel was like fire, her inner muscles squeezing and pulling at him as she slid up and down, her pert breasts bouncing in his face. He slipped a hand down between them, his thumb sliding over her slippery, swollen clit and making her shout with ecstasy. It was the best night of his entire fucking life. </p><p>Gold held her by the hips, watching intently as Archie moved inside her, slipping almost all the way out before driving her back down again. At the apex, she paused with only the tip of Archie’s cock still inside her and wiggled her bum.</p><p>“Hold her open for me,” Gold ordered, and Archie gripped her buttocks, spreading her. “Slide forward and spread your legs wider.” He waited while Archie scooted down further in the chair, spreading his thighs. Gold went to his hands and knees, leaned forward, and buried his face between them.</p><p>He watched as Gold breathed in the pungent scent of sex that hung in the air around them, Archie’s musky sweat and Belle’s sweet juices mingled together from their fucking. Gold’s tongue slowly circled Archie’s tightly puckered hole, probing insistently, rimming him, driving inside. It was utterly erotic -- warm and wet and soft. Worshipful. An act of submission and acceptance like nothing he’d ever dreamed of, let alone from Rumplestiltskin himself. Gold’s tongue traced his perineum, running over the soft skin of his scrotum before each of his balls were pulled into Gold’s mouth in turn, rolled and sucked gently. Gold moved up, flattening his tongue and licking a wide stripe up Archie’s glistening shaft, pausing to swirl his tongue over the place where the tip of his cock still penetrated Belle’s sopping cunt, and then on up to tease and rim her winking hole. Gold made the entire circuit twice more before letting Belle slide down Archie’s shaft until he was buried inside her once again. </p><p>Belle wriggled her hips, impatient to be fucked, and Archie glanced down at Gold who was staring back at him looking utterly debauched. His face and hair were sticky with their mingled fluids, his eyes deep, midnight dark and full of desire. He ran his hands up Archie’s spread thighs, fingertips massaging his balls and teasing at his tight asshole. </p><p>“I want to fuck you, Cricket.” </p><p>Archie’s heart stuttered in his chest, and Belle moaned loudly as she rocked quietly back and forth on top of him. He wanted Gold to fuck him. There was no question in his mind. He spread his legs even wider, shifting Belle forward, still buried to the hilt inside her.</p><p>“Fuck me, Rum,” he breathed, watching intently as Gold reached for a bottle of lube and a stack of condom packets that had sat unnoticed on the side table. There was the click of the lid, and the squelch of lube, and Archie moaned as Gold’s slick finger invaded him, arching his back and sending him deeper into Belle. </p><p>“Have you ever done this before?” Gold asked, adding a second finger, and then a third, pumping slowly, in and out.</p><p>Archie shook his head. He hadn’t...well, not exactly. Though that didn’t mean he hadn’t experimented with objects of similar size and shape. He felt the heat spread across his cheeks and up to the roots of his hair. </p><p>“Not… Not with another man,” he stammered.</p><p>Gold tilted his head with a bashful smile of his own, his cheeks tinged with pink, but there was a knowing twinkle in his eye. “Me either. Not with a man.”</p><p>Belle giggled, leaning down to whisper conspiratorially in Archie’s ear. “I pegged him right good with a light-up purple strap-on.”</p><p>Archie’s belly clenched at the image conjured in his mind, digging his fingers into Belle’s hips. </p><p>“Oh...” </p><p>“It felt amazing,” Gold confirmed, grinning as he slipped in two fingers from his other hand and worked the tight ring of muscle, encouraging it to open and relax. “Sometime, I hope it will be you inside me.” </p><p>Archie met his steady gaze, the heat of it burning him as Gold reached for his belt buckle, opening it, and pushing his pants and underwear down around his thighs. His cock sprang up, nearly touching his navel as it bobbed eagerly, thick and ready. Archie was both amused and aroused to see that Gold had an erotic piercing of his own. A heavy silver ring pierced the tumescent purple head, running through his slit and up behind the top of his glans. Archie wondered if he would be able to feel it when Gold fucked him. </p><p>Gold nodded as though reading his thoughts, and Archie blushed. “Belle informs me you’ll feel it. I know I will.” </p><p>Gold gleamed on his lower jaw as he used his teeth to rip open one of the foil packets and roll a condom over his hard length before stroking it down with a generous dollop of lube. The flutter of anticipation made him tense up as the tip of Gold’s cock pressed into him, and Gold stroked his thigh.</p><p>“Relax. Breathe. Let me in.” </p><p>Archie nodded, taking deep breaths through his mouth, and allowing his body to relax. Even so, it stung a little as the head popped past his tight anal ring. The slight pain was electric. It made him feel alive. Wild. Freer than he’d ever been in his life. It made his heart race and his belly clench, and he lifted his legs to wrap around Gold’s hips as the other man pushed forward, filling his rectum. </p><p>“Oh, yes. That’s it. Don’t stop,” Archie panted as Gold invaded him, dragging his ass closer to the edge of the chair. “Oh, gods. Please don’t stop.” </p><p>His prick, having lost some of its braggadocio in the intervening lull, surged again to full hardness as Gold began to move slowly inside him, the thick silver ring massaging a spot that made his legs turn instantly to jelly. Belle twisted around to watch as Gold’s hips began to thrust, grinding herself down on Archie’s throbbing cock. She rose and fell in time with Gold’s thrusts, and they were both fucking him, and his whole body felt like it was burning to ashes from the inside. </p><p>Gold’s rhythm grew faster as he thrust, deep and insistent, and Archie clenched around him, wanting to draw him even deeper. It felt so good to be filled up this way, the slight pain of the initial penetration subsiding and turning instead to a primal pleasure that he wanted to prolong for hours, though he knew it couldn’t last. He locked his heels around Gold’s waist and gave himself over to the new, rapturous sensations.</p><p>“Fuck, Cricket, you’re so fucking tight,” Gold growled, snapping his hips and pounding into him, balls slapping noisily against his buttocks. “Oh, fuck, you’re sweet arse is like a fucking vise. Gods, yes, squeeze my cock while I fuck you hard.”</p><p>Belle threw her head back, her cunt muscles clamping around him, hips slamming down on his pelvis as she rode him. “Oh, Archie, your cock feels so fucking good. So hard and thick to fill me up and make me come. I want to feel you spurt inside me! Fill me with your come. I need to come, please!” </p><p>There was barely room to think of anything but the sensations coursing through him like an electric current, his ass open and yielding to Gold’s thick, insistent cock, his balls tightening against his body, his own prick buried deep in Belle’s sweet heat. He wanted nothing more than to give her a mind-blowing orgasm, but he was already being buffeted in the winds of a hurricane. It was Gold who was there for her, reaching around to stroke her clit with his slick fingers. </p><p>She came with a low moan at the first press against her swollen nub, her thighs flexing against Archie’s sides, her hot, soaking pussy milking him, and he could feel his own orgasm rising up from somewhere deeper than it ever had before.</p><p>“Yes, Cricket. Come inside her, so I can suck it out while I finish inside you! I’m gonna slurp your hot spunk right out of her delicious little quim.”</p><p>The filthy words made Archie come with a shout, his body convulsing around Gold’s cock as he spurted up into Belle. He worried that his fingertips would leave purple bruises where they held onto her hips for dear life, but she stayed with him, whispering words of encouragement and affection while he pulsed and twitched and emptied himself into her. His spent cock slipped from her body, leaving a smear of white fluid as it flopped across his belly, dark and glistening.</p><p>“Let me have it, sweetheart,” Gold growled. </p><p>She lifted her ass in the air, Archie holding her open while Gold slid his tongue through her folds, stabbing into her. He circled his tongue all around, gathering every drop of their come into his mouth and holding it there. Belle slid off, perching herself on the arm of the chair, her own fingers sliding languidly over her swollen clit while she watched Gold move in for a kiss.</p><p>Archie moaned, opening his mouth, and when Gold opened his, warm, thick fluid coated his tongue, surprising him. “Fuck! Yes!” He swore softly when he realized what it was that Gold had let flow into his mouth. There was the sharp, musky tang of his own seed, and the sweet salt of Belle’s orgasm mixing together into an erotic elixir that he drank down with pleasure. He clenched his inner muscles and wiggled his hips. “Come on, give it to me,” he whispered, encouraging</p><p>Gold didn’t need to be asked twice. He dove in, open mouthed, sloppy kisses devouring, lips plucking messily, tongue probing and stabbing as his cock drove deep. Gold tugged him forward, wrapping his hands up over his shoulders to pull him down hard as he thrust up. Filling him. Stretching him, and making him feel things he’d never imagined. </p><p>Belle watched, rapt, as Gold fucked Archie, her own fingers swirling in her slick cunt, bringing herself off once more with a sharp cry. Archie wrapped himself around Gold, locking his heels around Gold’s waist and holding him tight as the pounding rhythm grew more frenzied and erratic. </p><p>“Come inside me,” he murmured into Gold’s open, panting mouth. “I want to feel you come inside me.”</p><p>Gold grunted with effort, his climax rippling through him. He came with a deep, rumbling groan, hips jerking and rolling as he pushed up into him. He could feel every pulse of Gold’s cock as he emptied his balls into Archie’s ass, and the hard ring of silver massaging his prostate nearly drove him mad with a second, internal orgasm that made him tremble from head to curling toes in waves of ecstasy. </p><p>“Fuck, that’s good, Cricket,” Gold breathed, nipping at his jaw, and holding him close.</p><p>Archie wanted Gold to stay inside as he slowly descended from the apex of pleasure, but Gold slipped out of him too quickly. He pulled off the condom with a snap, tossing it in a bin under the side table before sinking back on his heels with his hands still on Archie’s knees. </p><p>The next few minutes were a haze of limbs and whispered instructions and unhurried movement as Belle helped them get out of the rest of their clothes and arrange themselves on a soft blanket into a tangle of warm, sweaty bodies. He found his head resting on the comfortable pillow of Belle’s chest, while Gold’s nestled on his, his nose pressed into the hollow of Archie’s throat. Belle’s fingernails combed through his hair and he closed his eyes, wanting to stretch like a cat.</p><p>Gold was the first to break the comfortable silence. He twirled a finger idly around one of Archie’s nipples before clearing his throat to speak. “Will you have to leave, or can you stay the night?”</p><p>“Of course, we understand if you have to get home to Pongo,” Belle added quickly. “But we’d like it if you stayed.”</p><p>Archie lay in the warm cocoon that was their entwined limbs, and hummed contentedly. “Pongo has a dog door, a fenced yard, and plenty of food and water. He’ll be fine. He won’t look at me for at least a week, but he’ll be just fine.” </p><p>“Next time you’ll have to bring him along,” Gold offered, pressing a kiss to his collarbone, and Belle murmured her agreement. “We should probably drag ourselves to the bed…” Archie heard him say before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with a quiet snore.</p><p>
  <em>Next time...</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is fantasy, y'all. I do not advocate real life unprotected sex or anal play with anyone outside of a committed relationship without seeing recent test results AND discussing birth control. STAY SAFE OUT THERE FOLKS.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>